Just Ask
by USUK-PruCan00912
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE: Tweek likes Craig and Craig likes Tweek, but neither of them know how to tell the other: will they get the guys of their dreams or with they find someone new/ creek/cran/ Tweek-Kyle
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I'm writing my very first fanfic ever. Any mistakes are totaly my fault. Also Craig is a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I own nothing... except Craig. Craig- no you don't * middle finger* me- he's right I'm sorry**

...

Tweek had a lot of problems, his constant twitching, his addiction to coffee, underpants gnomes, but his biggest problem of all was no other than... Craig Tucker.

He didn't have anything against the guy it's just that every time he gets near Craig he feel a jittery and can't speak. Though he usually just blames it on too much coffee. The other reason Tweek doesn't really talk the guy is because every thing he says comes out like he's seen a ghost. _Damnit I wish I could just talk to him like a normal perso-_

"Shit," Tweek looked up to see who he ran into, much to his disliking it was Craig .

"You just gonna sit there staring at me like a dumbass," he sighed a little too dramatically for Tweek's taste, " or are you gonna let me help you up?"

Up until that point Tweek had been oblivious to two things: One, he was still sitting on the ground staring at Craig's outstretched hand. Secondly, Craig was kind of _hot? No, _Tweek thought to himself,_ you can't think of your friends that way ,_he sighed, _he's probably not even gay._

At this point there was a crowd around the two Seniors .

" You don't think Craig hit him or anything, right?" someone said from the crowd, even though Tweek was sure it was either Clyde or Stan.

Craig, who was slightly offended that they would even think he would ever lay a finger on the twitchy blonde boy, went to say something but was interupted by none other that Tweek himself. " Gah! No he didn't hit me!" and of course Tweek not being able to keep anything to himself added, " He is , ahh, way too sweet to do that!"

Craig, once againg, went to say something but couldn't get a word in for a small, blond 'Hello Kitty' obsedded boy, Butters, had just made his way through the hoard of Highshoolers to help Tweek off the ground.

"Geez , you okay Tweek?" Butters was the kind of person that you either love or hate. Tweek, of course, had nothing against the guy and thought he was a nice enough guy. They had even dated for a short period durring the summer, though it only lasted for like a week.

"Ahh! Yeah I'm fine I just need some for coffee." The twitchy blonde looked over his shoulder in hope of seeing the monotone boy. unfortunately everyone had already go to lunch. Tweek couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about not being able to have a real conversation with him.

...

As the two boys, Butters and Tweek, walked to the cafeteria the walked in a comfortable silence. When they had sat down at their usual table with Pip and Damien, who seemed too busy groping each other to notice the other two had arrived, Butters had thought it was a better time than any to ask what had happened in the hall.

"I don't know, GAHH, one minute I was waking,"_ thinking of Craig_," then I'm on the ground!"

Pip now noticing the others said "Oh my, Tweek whats this about you getting hurt?" Sometimes Tweek wished he a boyfriend, but he knew that one Craig was as straight as they come, second, no one would want to stay with him and his 'twitchyness'.

_Actually I wonder if Craig is gay?_ Tweek thought to himself, well at least he thought it was to himself.

"Um, well, I uh guess you would have to, um, ask him yourself" Butters managed to stutter out.

"Ahh! Holy crap you can read minds?!" Tweek shrieked.

"N-n-no you said it out l-l-loud, sorry I didn't mean to worry you".

Tweek had never really thought of asking Craig if he was gay or not, and he, taking Butters's words to heart, was determined to ask. Tweek turned his head to look at the table where Craig sat, only to see that the boy had already left. Knowing that he and Craig shared no classes together, sighed to himself and quietly said " Tomorrow".

...

**Well, the ending was in too bad was it? Next chapter is Craig POV, well kind of**

**Please review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**um still sorry 'bout the suckish summary. **

**Oh and almsost forgot -**_ thoughts _**- **normal** - **_**writing**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ( not even this laptop its my sisters) also Craigs POV, also first apperence of Kenny**

**...**

After the Tweek misshap Craig and his friends, Token and Clyde, headed to the cafeteria. Everybody was a little suprised about Tweek's sudden outburst about Craig being sweet, and much to Craig's dispan they were still talking about it.

"Don't you think its weird? I mean really Craig is a total asshole" _Well at least I'm not a total dumbass, Clyde_, Craig thought to himself but kept the same board experesion on his face.

"Yeah he isn't a really out going person" Okay now he was getting annoyed, Craig knew that Token either didn't care, or he didin't notice that Craig was right next to him.

"Like I said he is lik-"

"Would the both of you just shut the fuck up," even though Craig was being completly serious his voice kept the same monotone level, "shit, I need a smoke." And with that he left the table.

"Sheesh, drama queen much?" Clyde muttered when he thought Craig was too far to hear him, but to reasure him that he was wrong the monotone boy gave the taco lover a reasuring flip of his middle finger.

...

Craig walked around to the back of the school where nearly every student came to smoke, well those who didn't give a shit. As usual the goth kids stared at him and muttered the normal shit about him being a conformist, and again as usual Craig just flips them off.

"Hey, Tucker" Kenny was the only person that didn't think Craig was a total dick wad. Even Craig had some respect for someone who died on a daily basis and still managed to be pretty

"Sup," Craig felt around in his pockets for a packet of ciggaretes before remembering that his bitch of a mom threw them out, "hey, McCormick could I borrow one off of ya?" Craig didn't understand how Kenny could afford quality ciggaretes when he could barely pay for school lunch.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess, but you owe me" Kenny handed the pack over to Craig, and he took no time to grab one.

Craig once again realized he also didn't have a lighter, and Kenny noticing this tossed over his. Craig mumbled a quick 'thanks' before drifting back into his previous thought of Tweek. For some reason he couldn't get the twitch blonde out of his mind._ I wonder if Tweek is gay too ,_then he thought realisticly _or at least bi._

"Hello~ anyone home" Craig hadn't even noticed Kenny poking his face repetedly.

Craig said the first thing that came to mind "Do you think Tweek is gay?" he didn't even know he said it until Kenny replied with:

"Don't know maybe you should ask him," then Kenny thought for a moment " or not it's your choice" _Thanks for the help, _Craig thougt sarcasticly.

He would have said it out loud too, but the bell signaling that lunch was over. The monotone boy sighed and got up already knowing he wouldn't get a change to ask Tweek at any point today, since none of them had the same classes for the rest of the day.

Realizing he wouldn't get a chance today he thought to himself, _Tomorrow_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody sorry for not updating for a while, middle school sucks. I'll try to make this chapter longer and not suck as much as the last two. Thanks to all of you who are following this story.**

**Warning: Tweek breaks poor Craig's heart- sorry Craig o_o**

**Please AN at the end of the story also '**_music'_

**...**

"Tweek, eh Tweek!" said a slightly out of breath Butters, he had just been running to catch up with Tweek's fast pace, "Are you ,um, gonna ask 'im t'day?"

Tweek already knew that by 'him' he ment Craig. He had been planing to ask him today, but he was starting to chicken out, _Just ask_, he thought to himself, _the worst he could say is no_, the thought realisticly, then the started panicing, _or he would laugh or worst hit me!_ At this point he was hypervenalating as a worried Butters looked at him with concern.

"Oh geez! Hey T-tweek you don't have to ask him 'kay?" Tweek knew that Butters was only trying to help but he was actually making him more nervous.

"..." Tweek was about to respond with a slight scream but the arrivel of the bus cut him off. As the two blondes got on about five more got on as well, more spesificly it was Stan and Kyle, who went to sit off together, _No wonder everyone thinks their dating_, those two were followed by Cartman and Kenny, the later who was glaring as Stan. Butters immedently left Tweek's side to go sit next to Kenny. The last person to get on the bus was, "Oh no not Craig" Tweek mummbled to himself.

Craig soon realized, as he got on the bus, that there was only one seat left and that was the seat directly next to Tweek,_ Well this can't end well_, the thought to himself. Craig then sat himself right next to the twitchy blonde boy, who started shaking even harder as Craig sat down.

Craig decided to try and start a conversation with the other boy, "Um, hey T-" he was unable to finish his akward introduction because Clyde fucking Donovan just had to interupt them.

"Hey~! Are you two gonna come to Token's house par-tay," Craig couldn't help but find it annoying that he pronounces the two sylables in party like two separate words. "Craig there will be plenty of guys there", Craig's face couldn't posibably get any redder than it was now. "and Tweek there will be some girls there... or guy I don't really know what your in to."

Now it was Tweek's turn to be embarassed,not by the fact that Clyde open the posibility of him being gay. No, it was the fact that he had just found out that his secret crush,Craig, was gay.

Unfortunatly for Craig he had yet to find out if Tweek was, so he once again tried to ask and once again was unable to finnish for the bus had come to an unexpected halt. (AN. haha, sorry Craig)

Tweek, who was even more nervous than he was before he found out Craig's sexual orientation, jumped up as soon as the bus had come to a complete stop and said, or yelped out a quick goodbye, "Well see you AHH guy later!" and he ran of the bus like his life depended on it.

"Well that was weird" Clyde said as he lightly chewed on the nail on his index finger.

"Indeed" was Craig's only response

...

For the whole day people were talking about how 'awesome' the party at Token's would be, every one except three blondes, who were all sitting down for lunch, Tweek, Butter, and Kenny, well four if you count Pip who was too buisy with Damien to even pretend the was paying attention to what the others were talking about.

"So you guys heard about the party?" Kenny asked as he took the last drag of his cigarett. Tweek had also noticed that Kenny was sitting a little too close to Butters for being just 'friends'.

I guess everyone's in a relationship except me, Tweek looked around at all the couples, Stan and Kyle, Pip and Damien, Token and Wendy, Clyde and Kevin, Cartman and... well no one would date him.

"Hello~ earth to Tweek, you in there buddy?" Kenny said tapping away at Tweek's head.

"Ahh, oh my god, sorry what GAHH were you saing?" Tweek was a little disapointed that he couldn't stay calm.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well Buttercup over here," he said pointing his thumb in the direction of Butters who turned a new shade of red at the nickname, "said something about you having a thing for Craig and I was wondering is it true?"

Unfortunatly Tweek got nervous and didn't want anyone to judge him and he definatly didn't wan Craig to hate him for liking the guy even if the other was gay, so he said a little too loudly, "GAHH, no I don't like Craig! Why would I like him that would be gross?!"

Right after the words came out of his mouth he immediately regreted it, because when he looked over he saw the angry..no hurt expresion on Craig's face, aparently so did everyone else becaus every eye in the room was darting to him and from him to Craig and then back to Tweek.

"Holy shit." said Eric who actually had some sympathy for the black haired boy, like pretty much everyone else who felt bad in some way for Craig. Whispers and murmmers filled the room.

Only Craig couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart breaking, and without even a single word to his friends he got up and ran out of there as fast as he could. He kept running until he had left the stupid school and finaly when he couldn't run anylonger he stoped. He had realized he had ran all the way to Stark's Pond, he also noticed that his face was wet from tears that he didn't even know he was crying.

He sighed, and he sat down on the snow covered ground laid his head on the palms of his mit coveres hands, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, they were right no one not even Tweek would want to be with an asshole like me-" He was just about to finish his depressed ranting, when he heard the soft sound of someone walking toward him.

Craig was hoping that who ever it was it would be Tweek to tell him it was all a misunderstanding, unfortunatly he had no such luck. When Craig lifted his head he was shocked to see not Tweek but another familiar face.

"Oh," Craig said a little sad that it wasn't Tweek and also a little suprised about who it was, "it's you"

...

**Cliffie **

**I feel like such a heartles person for writing this *goes of to cry in solitude* review and I'll be happy again. Craig- Two question: one are you really bribing the readers with our happines and second why do I sound like and emo bitch on her period? Me- Yes I am bribing them and for your second question becaus I do what I want beotch.**

**pplleeaassee rreevviieeww **


End file.
